Talk Show LxLight
by Yangwolf Anime Network
Summary: well, this is my first story i'm publishing on FanFiction. I have seen lots on anime character talk shows and wanted to write one of my own so ya!


**Talk Show (LxLight)**

Yang: Good evening everybody and welcome to-ummm… what do we call this show?

Director: We don't have a name, so just come up with one!

Yang: (blinks in confusion but smiles continuing with the show) okay so this the first scene Light and L!

Guests walk into the building, sitting down to scream like fangirls.

Light and L enter stage. Light waves smiling a charming grin showing pearly white teeth. L saunters over to chair to sit down.

Random fangirl: rape me L!

Yang: (smacks forehead) so L, Light how are you?

Fangirls continue screaming their heads off, holding posters of L and Light kissing each other or naked making love.

Yang: (throws coffee cup at crowd) shut up!

Crowd goes quite for the time being, a few grumbles and some people calling Yang a bitch.

Yang: (sighs) now as I said before-

L: (puts thumb to lips) do you have cake?

Light: you had shortcake three minutes ago on the way here.

L: (pouts) I like cake

Light: and hurting your personal hygiene.

L: like you pretty boy (licks lips)

Light: What is that supposed to mean?

L: your gay (inches closer to light)

Yang: (holds up hands) woah, woah! Not on T.V. here!

Light: (face palms L) go away pervert!

L: (ducks and kicks Light's face) an eye for an eye

Crowd roars in laughter as the two have a brawl with Yang screaming throwing the microphone.

L: (pulls Light closer to him by his hair and licks his cheek)

Light: (lets go and falls over chair) What was that for?!

L: I want to lick you all over…. You taste sweet, like cake

Light: (pukes in mouth) ummm okay but no thanks

L: (hops back into chair) just kidding. Yang do you have questions for us?

Hypervenalating fangirls calm down enough to watch what would happen next.

Light: (flushes before clearing throat) Ya Yang

Yang: (having given up was now drinking champagne from the bottle) Hush?

Light: I think she might be drunk. Never knew champagne could do that.

Yang: izs not shumpgne

L: I think we will just answer some random questions from the crowd or the note cards.

Light: (wraps hands around L's throat) Die!

Yang: I iz Penapi

Light: Yes Yang you are Penepi.

L: Yang where are the note cards?

Yang: up your ass biath

L: okay thanks… I'm not a woman either

Light: you wish you were

L: at least not every day, like you

Light: (grits teeth) I have to look presentable

Yang: Yessh, Lithg must look pretti (crawls over to Light)

L: (shuffles through note cards) sooooo…. Light, do you like me?

Light: is that a joke? of course not!

L: that's mean. even for you!

Light: well, it's just… (sighs) okay I do like you. a bit

L: (smiles that make a few girls laugh) why thank you

Light: (snatches away note cards) whatever…. L, what is your real name?

L: batman or cupcake

Light: (frowns) dork

L: nuh uh. okay, my real name is Lawliet

Yang: why the helth is that?

Light: (snickers as he hands L the note cards)

L: Light, are you Kira?

Light: no

L: you sure?

Light: yup

L: liar, you are Kira

Light: ya sure…. my turn. (looks at note cards) L, what day is it?

L: the day we marry

Light: (gulps) noooo, though I wish. Its… HUMP DAY!

Yang: (hiccups and gulps down jack daniels) Humph dayz!

L: CAKE DAY!

Director: (checks watch and sees they are almost out of time) hey, hurry it up Yang!

Yang: (throws bottle) Shushhhh! We still have 789393393202463382812615263 minutes left!

Light: (looks at note cards) hey there is one more!

L: what is it?

Light: (reads note and faints ghost hanging out of his mouth)

L: (grabs note card and smirks) pucker up Light!

Light: (regains consciousness) wait just a min-

L: (jumps over kissing Light on the mouth)

Light: (relaxes instantly and kisses back wrapping his hands around L's neck)

Fangirls scream, cry, and throw beer cans in anger. Start to attack security guards in a frenzy.

Yang: Thafts it for Talk show! (hiccups)

(light and L continue making out as curtain closes and the show ends)

**The End**


End file.
